


Hawkeye of Loxley

by Pyracantha



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my friend who wants to read an AU of Coulson & Clint in Sherwood Forest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye of Loxley

[](http://imgur.com/GuRgygy)

  
[Click here for High Resolution](http://imgur.com/GuRgygy)  
Hawkeye of Loxley


End file.
